New Beginning
by St.-Jimmy-is-dead
Summary: Jethro meets his new history professor, who seems much too familiar...


Jethro followed Rory up the steps with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. The sixteen year old had barely gotten any sleep last night. The only thing he was able to think about the entire time was how the first day of school would go. He'd kept getting worried that there were going to be too many new teachers who were going to make assumptions about him because of whatever notes the past teachers left. He scratched his head and caught up with Rory as quickly as possible, rubbing his eyes once again.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you're about to pass out," Rory huffed as he approached his locker, opening it and stuffing his bag inside.

"I didn't sleep enough last night. It happens."

"Neither did I, but you don't see me drooling, now do you?"

Jethro quickly wiped at his lips at the comment, scowling at Rory. "Shut up, will you?" He grumbled. He took out the list of his classes, reading over it. "What do you have now?"

"I have… bio. What about you?"

"History. With a new professor, apparently. This better be good," he said with a smirk, looking up. His expression turned from sly to blank as he watched Jenny pass by him. He scrambled in front of her, flinging his bag back over his shoulder and straightening out his shirt. "H-hey, Jenny. Guess what I did this summer? I helped my dad with his in-" he started quickly, only to be rejected by her. He turned around to watch her leave as his body started getting confused. He really did want to follow her, but on the other hand, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, he ended up falling flat on his face. He looked up at Rory for help, who just rolled his eyes and pulled him up.

"You really need to get over her," he sighed, shaking his head. A few seconds later, his eyes landed on Amy. "I'll see you later, all right?" He said quickly, punching his shoulder a bit harder than what he'd intended and running off.

"Yep, see you," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He clutched onto his bag strap and made his way down the hall and towards his classroom, keeping his head down. The last thing he needed was to see someone who actually enjoyed his company and have them start a conversation with him. God, he really did hate those types of people. Couldn't he just walk alone without having people ask him random questions?

Jethro turned into the classroom, making his way to the back tables and tossing his bag down into one of the seats in the far corner. He watched the people pile into the classroom, looking over each person to see if there were any new faces. And indeed, there were. But the one that left the biggest impression on him was definitely the teacher. The bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats as the new teacher wrote his name down on the board.

His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were bright blue, though they seemed to change with the lighting in the room. After writing his name on the board he turned and pulled off his jacket so he was standing in dark jeans and a white button down shirt. He rolled his sleeves up and cleared his throat, crossing his arms. Jethro couldn't help but stare at his arms before letting his eyes flicker up to the man's face, licking his lower lip.

"**Right**. My name is Arthur Pendragon, but you'll be calling me Professor P. this year. I'll be your history professor, is that clear?" He announced, and the entire class answered with a resounding 'yes'. He started reading off the names on the list, making Jethro tense up as he reached his name. "Jee- I'm not even going to try pronouncing your first name. Cane?"

"That'd be me. It's pronounced Jethro," he said, winking at the older man. What the hell was that wink for? They were barely five minutes into the period and he was already making a fool out of himself.

"Okay, then, Jethro," the man hummed, scratching out his name and writing down the pronounciation instead. He kept reading off the list until he'd gotten to the last person. He turned to his bag and pulled out the syllabus, taking in a deep breath before he started speaking once again. "All right! So you guys are going to have to read this in your own time, but I thought it would be nice for everyone to get to know me better on the first day. So, as I said, I'm Arthur Pendragon. I used to go to this very school, and I am now twenty-nine years old. My birthday is on the third of October, which is pretty soon, so if anyone wants to get on my good side, you could bake me a cake. Or get me any thing I can eat either here or at home. Is that good enough so far? Great, let's get started a bit on the lesson," he hummed, clapping his hands together and making his way to the board once again.

Jethro watched him throughout the period, making a few comments every now and then, earning himself glares from the new professor. Though he had to admit, they didn't bother him at all.

Once the bell rang and everyone started packing up their bags, Professor P. told everyone to be quiet for a few moments. "I just thought you ought to know that I am going to be coach for the tennis team this year, so whoever is in it or is thinking of joining, the first practice is today after school. I'm hoping to see a few of you there. For the rest of you, see you next class," he said, going back to clearing the board as everyone scrambled out of the classroom towards their next lesson. Jethro pursed his lips and shook his head as he left the room. Practice was definitely going to be weird today.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, the man is way too attractive, all right? Something just isn't right," Jethro said as both he and Rory slid into their seats in the cafeteria. Rory rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time for the past ten minutes. Jethro groaned, looking around the crowded canteen as he tried to search for the new teacher.<p>

"Just give it up, Jethro! You won't find him!"

"Yes, I will! Just… shut up, will you!?"

"Hey! Don't-"

"Hey, who's that? He's pretty cute," Amy hummed as she sat down in front of them. The two spun around and Jethro half jumped out of his skin.

"That's him!"

"Oh… yeah, okay, I guess he's attractive." Rory murmured as he looked at the older man. He furrowed his brows and looked over at Jethro, cocking his head. "Since when are you attracted to guys?"

Jethro choked on his pizza at that question. His friend hit his back as hard as possible and Jethroshuddered, taking a sip of water. "I… Hey, it happens from time to time, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Of course there isn't. It's just that you seem extremely excited for lacrosse practice after school."

"Hey, didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Just eat your food without dying, will you?" Rory sighed, turning back to Amy and making Jethro slump in his seat, the thought of the new professor coaching the team invading his mind.

* * *

><p>Jethro and Rory made their way out of the changing rooms towards the field after school, both already tired. "This school year is already exhausting and it's only the first day," Rory groaned, running a hand through his hair as they approached the teacher.<p>

"Tell me about it. I'm probably going to have detention after chemistry tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to it." Jethro grumbled, crossing his arms.

Everyone started gathering around them and Professor P. started speaking loudly, looking around. "All right! We'll start with five laps around the field and then I'm going to have you guys come here to see who I paired you up with for your passing training, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Then go!"

Jethro ran right behind Rory and Jack Harkness for the first seven minutes of practice before they returned to the clipboard, panting heavily. Luckily for him, he wasn't paired up with Jack. Unfortunately, Rory had been paired up with Alonso and he wasn't paired up with anyone. He waked up to the teacher, clearing his throat and cocking his head. "Sorry to bother you, Professor, but there wasn't any name next to mine. I can join Rory and Alonso, if you want me to," Jethro said a little too hopefully.

Professor Pendragon huffed, shaking his head. "I've heard too much about you. You're going to be paired up with me, is that clear?"

"Y-yes, coach."

"Good. Now get ready."

* * *

><p>The next hour was a lot more exhausting than it should have been. All they did was pass and try to score with Rory as the ball boy. But the fact that Jethro had Professor P. breathing down his neck the entire time made everything so much harder, and he honestly didn't enjoy it. They made their way into the changing rooms, taking quick showers before going to change into their fresh clothes. Jethro pulled on a fresh black shirt and dark skinny jeans, rolling his eyes at Rory's comments.<p>

"Admit it though, Jethro. You liked having him tell you what to do, didn't you? I bet you did, I mean, since you would do anything Professor Pendragon told you to do."

"I think I told you to shut up a few times during the day, but I didn't notice you didn't know what it meant," he snapped at the boy, glaring at him.

"Right, right, sorry," Rory mumbled, chuckling and shaking his head. "You're still giving me a ride home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Now hurry up. It might be the first day but I've got a shit ton of homework due tomorrow and I'd prefer making a good impression on the teachers, wouldn't you?" He asked, taking his bag out of the locker and flinging it over his shoulder.

The two walked out of the changing rooms and made their way out of the school doors and into the parking lot. Jethro took a deep breath, letting his lungs be filled with fresh air. He had to admit; he thought the day would go much worse than it actually did. It seemed to him like the school year wasn't going to be all that bad after all. The both of them slid into the jeep, Jethro starting up the engine as they drove off towards Rory's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review it :) It would help writing the story a lot easier.**

**- St. Jimmy -**


End file.
